Vocaloid x Kagerou Days!
by LiEl0098
Summary: It's your normal RinxLen story, with a twist... Heat-Haze Days characters included! Pairing include: EnexShintarou , MaryxSeto, and Many more! R&R Please! P.S.: The image is not Mine!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo!.**

**I know I should be updating my other stories but…..**

**I cant get this thought outta my head! XD**

**Soooooo….I'll just post it kay?**

**Just…..dont blame me if I update late…..and I mean LATE.**

**Well, this is basically your typical Rin and Len story…but I added some little details here and there…..**

******

**If you couldn't read what's above…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Find out when you read the story of course XD**

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Len P.O.V**

"Leeeen! Len kagamine! Get down here this instant!"

I flinched as I heard my mother's voice, I already sense trouble.

"C-coming….." I said as I got up of bed.

I went down stairs, only to see my mother fuming with anger.

"What is this?" she said handing me a letter saying , **SUSPENSION** in big letters.

I knew I shouldn't have thrown chili at the principal yesterday.

"Ummm….It—"

"IT MEANS YOU'RE SUSPENDED FROM SCHOOL FOR 1 WEEK? WHAT WERE YOU EVEN THINKING? THROWING ICE-CREAM AT THE PRINCIPAL ISN'T VERY KIND!" she screeched, I think our neighbors must've been deaf by now…

"But it was Kano's f-fault!" I stuttered…..well it was true!

**Xxxx Flashback xxxX**

"_Watch out shota!" Kano shouted as he threw a hamburger towards my way._

_I dodged it "I am not a shota!" I replied by throwing a banana at him._

_He also dodged it but it hit Kido instead. Kano slowly moved away from her when he saw dark aura surrounding her._

"_Kano…." Kano flinched at the sound of his name, but tried to act cool. "Y-yeah?"_

"_DIE YOU IDIOT!" she shouted as she ran after him, holding various weapons for killing._

"_Gaaah! Help me Len!" Kano pleaded. "No~ die by yourself, I don't wanna go near her when she's in THAT mood.." I said in a sing-song._

"_Why you.."—he took a sandwich from Seto's plate—"Heads up!" he threw it at me._

"_Gyah! My sandwich! You're paying for that Kano!" Seto said, while standing up to buy another one._

_The sandwich hit my face, I was furious, "Oh, it's on!"_

_I started throwing my lunch at Kano, he dodged almost all of them._

"_Hah! This is why they call me Mr. spee—" before he could even finish his sentence, Seto threw a bottle of soda at him._

_He grinned "You'll thank me later."_

"_So your on Len's side! Then,"—he grabbed Shintaro and Hibiya—"They're on my side!"_

" _WTF I did I do to get involved in this shit?" Shintaro cursed._

"_U-Umm, Shintaro…..There are kids here…..k-keep your cursing to a medium please.." Hibiya laughed nervously._

"_Oh yeah? Then my team is Mikuo and Konoha!" I said._

_Kano growled and turned to Kido. "Which side are you on dear~?"_

_Kido replied coldly "Nobody's, I'm on my own side."_

"_Awww, anyway! FOOD FIGHT!" Kano shouted as the fight begun._

_Each of us threw foods at each other, causing chaos at the school cafeteria._

_I threw a bowl of chili at Hibiya and he dodged it then the door opened._

"_What is going o—" the principal was cut off by the chili bowl smashing into his face._

"_Uh-Oh" Kano whistled._

"_Great, now I'm included in this mess." Shintaro said rubbing his temples._

_The principal looked red, even redder because of the chili splattered on his face._

"_ALL OF YOU! SUSPENSION!"_

**Xxxx End xxxX**

I winced at the memory of it. I should've never started that fight, and now here I am, enduring the loud screaming of my mother.

"Well?" My mother said impatiently.

I murmured the words "I'm sorry."

"what was that?" my mother said, increasing the volume of her voice.

"I-I said I'm sorry!" I stuttered again.

"Ok then, as your punishment, buy a week worth of groceries today!" she said

"A week worth? Are you crazy mom? I don't have any money!" I cover my mouth.

"What was that? Son of mine?" she said in a dangerous voice.

I flinch "N-Nothi'n , I'm going to, umm buy now soooo….BYE!" I dash towards the supermarket.

"What to buy, What to buy…" I hum as I walked through the store isles.

"Yo, shota-con." I heard an annoying voice say.

I sighed and turn around to see Kano smiling at me , Shintaro was currently busy listening to his music, and Seto was with them.

"Stop it will you? You got me in trouble for at least the third time this week!" I exclaimed at him.

"Woah, no need to be mad, we feel your pain too you know. It sucks not being able to see Kido in the morning….." he sulked at this thought.

Seto took some chocolates off the shelves "Mind if I borrow money? I need to buy treats for my Girlfriend .."

"Huh? Oh su—WAIT A MINUTE! G-GIRLFRIEND?" I exclaimed once more, making Shintaro pull off his earphones.

"Keep your voice low Len, you're making us look weird." He said.

"What? Seto has a Girlfriend already?" Kano shouts, ignoring Shintaro's statement.

Seto smiles "I don't think she knows I treat her as a girlfriend. Since she clings unto me all the time, I decided her to be mine." He took the money I handed him.

Shintaro asks him "Well, what does she look like?"

"I'll just show you guys a picture when I get a chance." He replies.

Kano sulks in a corner "I cant even get close to Kido, yet Seto already has a girlfriend…"

I sweat drop "Well, you guys are the only ones who have a love interest you know. You're still in the lead Kano."

Kano brightens up "Aha! I defeated the ever popular Shintaro in the subject 'Love'!"

Shintaro ignores him "I already had a girlfriend you know."

I blinked "Really? Who?"

"She's dead." He says, putting his earphones back on.

The conversation got quiet. "I-I wish I haven't asked…"

Shintaro looked calm, maybe he got over it already.

Kano's cellphone suddenly rang, he made the call in loudspeaker "Yo?"

"Kano? It's me, Kido." She said on the other end of the line.

"Ki-Kido-chan! You called me~!" he said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Yeah, I need you and the others to help me tame my cousins."

"Tame? Are they wild or something?"

We heard something crash on the background, Kido screaming angrily in return.

"You can say the other two's wild, and the other one's mild." She sighed.

"O-Okay, we'll be on our way!" He says.

"Hurry up you idiots." One last crash was heard before she hung up.

"Okay guys! Let's go to Kido's house!" He said excitedly.

"Right now?" I say.

"Yep! Let's gooooo!" he dragged Shintaro and Seto.

I sweat drop and follow them.

A day in Kido's house….

What could go wrong?

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Sooooooo~**

**How was it?**

**Tell me in your review, or PM me!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Question:**

**Who do you think was Kido's cousins?**

**(The one who answers correctly gets a virtual cookie box! XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed~~**

**Guest: Nope~ I thought it would be too early for Luka to be in this chapter~ but Miku and Rin IS going to appear in this chappie~ and thanks for reviewing~**

**Shojo-chan cat: Weeeeell you got the Miku part right but IA should be appearing in the later chapters~ But thanks for reviewing!**

**SetoxMary: Yeah! You got Rin and Miku right~ hmmm, I never thought of adding Gumi before but I just might XD just not in this chapter~ and by your username I can see you kinda like that pairing~ =3**

**ALL OF YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED! I WUV YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**AND TO THOSE WHO JUST READ THIS AND DIDN'T REVIEW, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER~!**

**Well, on to the story! ((SPARTAAAAAAAAA! XD))**

**o.0.O.0.o**

**Kano's P.O.V**

I hummed happily on the way to Kido's house, I'm finally going to have a chance to visit my _future _GF's house! Ahh~! How lucky I am today!

"Excuse me Mr. I-am-so-happy-my-only-girl-friend-called-me-for-the-first-time-in-ten-years but do you know where her house even is?" Shintaro ranted at my back.

"Hey! Kido is NOT my only Girl Friend! I happen to have more girls in my life, Mr. I-stay-in-my-room-all-day-composing-songs-that-suck!" I replied.

"Oi! They DO NOT, and I mean DO NOT suck! They just don't get accepted to NicoNico Douga*" He shouted back at me.

"Then that proves my statement!" I said victoriously.

"H-Hora Minna-san, you shouldn't be fighting at an open space like this…." Len said, trying to stop an fight from starting.

"Yeah, Len-sempai is right." I heard a voice say.

I turn around to see Hibiya, our friend from the junior division.

"Wait! Hibiya-chan~" we heard another voice call his name.

"I'm right here Konoha-nii san!" He shouted back.

A tall white-haired guy emerged from the intersection we came from. He looked frantic, I know, Hibiya is a fast runner, he won seventeen times in the sports event every year!

"Where have you been—oh, was these the boys you were looking for?" he asked as soon as he saw us.

Hibiya grinned "Yeah! They're my Sempais from my school!"—Hibiya turned to us—"Do you know where is Kido-ne san's house? We kind of need to find a friend there!"

"Yeah! Were on our way there too! Mind if we ask who's your friend?" Seto said.

"Oh yeah! This is Konoha! He's from class 4-A! he's a pure genius!" Hibiya stated quite proudly.

"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu*" he said while bowing.

I nudged Hibiya "How did you get a genius to be friends with someone like you?"

"H-hey! I have brains to you know…." Hibiya said.

"Yeah right." I chuckled.

**~*~AT KIDO's HOUSE~*~**

**Normal P.O.V**

A loud crash was heard, followed by an angry girl screaming:

"ENE!" Kido screeched to the top of my lungs. "Get back here you idiot and clean this mess you made!"

"Haha! Make me! For I am the mighty Ene!" the girl with blue hair tied in twin-tails named Ene ran outside, leaving an angry Kido cleaning up the fallen vase.

'_No wonder her name was short for 'Enemy''_ she thought while sweeping the broken pieces.

Another thud was heard. _'Oh for heaven's sake…'_ she thought as she walked to the Guest room.

"Rin, you better not be— .No." Kido was surprised by the large amount of magazines, old newspapers, and almost all of her stuff on the floor.

"Snow! Hahaha! There's snow! Look Hiyori! There's—Oh Shit…" A girl with blonde hair, cut shortly, named Rin didn't see Kido coming in.

"….." a girl with black hair tied into short pigtails stood there silently, awaiting for Kido's outburst.

Kido was about to say something but was cut off by the doorbell. She sighed.

"This better be clean when I come back." She said before walking briskly towards the door.

There was a moment of silence before Hiyori spoke up.

"Saved by the bell…" she said.

"Literally." Rin replied.

**Shintaro's P.O.V**

We arrived at Kido's house, it was unexpectedly large…and so was their yard.

Just as I was chilling on the front porch, sitting on the stairs waiting for Kido to open the door for us, I heard a childish laughter at the back of the house.

"Did anybody hear something?" I said, taking out my earphones.

"With you wearing those Earphones? I doubt YOU can." Kano said casually.

I was staring daggers at him when we heard another giggle, this time from below us.

"Woah, that's weird, it might be a witch…." Len commented.

"I am no witch you Bakas!" We heard a voice say.

"Wh-What?! Hey! Show yourself witch!" Len shouted back.

"Hmpf Fine." We heard it say.

A moment of silence occurred.

"Ha. I knew it was a wimp." Len said, but then got kicked right in the face by a girl with Pigtails.

"WTF!?" Len said whilst landing hard to the door.

"You never insult me like that Baka! Because I am Ene! The greatest girl in the universe!" The girl in front of me declared.

Kido opened the door, she wasn't shocked by Len's condition and just absent-mindly said "Ah, I see you have met one of my cousins already."

"This is your cousin? This demon girl is YOUR cousin?!" Len exclaimed, but then calmed down. "Well, I DO see some resemblance….in the attitude…."

"What was that?" Kido asked, giving him a death glare.

"N-Nothing…" He replied.

"Whatever, come on in guys." She said, while letting us come in.

_I wonder what kind of family Kido has…well, I'll find out later, I have met the first one anyway._ I looked at the girl ahead of me, Ene…

..

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

..

I really cant believe they're related.

**o.0.O.0.o**

**How was it? Bad? Good? Worst thig ever?**

**REVIEW ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


End file.
